Olympus High
by fraeia
Summary: What happens if the demigods never had monsters and adventure? What happens if they live through high school without knowing about quests and adventure? Will Percy ever fit in? Will Annabeth give herself the time to understand how she feels about surfer boy? How will Octavian and Rachel compete for the top spot? Find out! [all characters]
1. Prologue

**First fic! Please Review.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BRIEF OVERVIEW (a very badly written one, my apologies) OF THE GENERAL SITUATION  
****PERCY IS IN. ****THE REAL STORY STARTS IN CHAPTER TWO. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. **

**CHAPTER TWO IS WORTH IT, PROMISE!  
FRAEIA**

* * *

Percy shook the sand off his hair and went over to the group of people who had clumped together. They've excluded him yet again for the final tallying of the scores, seeing as he would be on top anyway. 2nd and 3rd places were always the ones up for grabs.

"Do we even have to announce first place?" The announcer asked, dejectedly. By this time, everyone was leaving with sad and happy smiles. Nobody even cared to comment. 1st place was basically nonexistent for them anymore. No announcements came, Percy was simply handed a blue ribbon and a check for a hundred dollars. Not even a congratulations.

Not that he cared. He was only in it for the prize.

He remembered to politely thank the announcer though.

Grover, his neighbor and best friend since time immemorial, walked over from where the pier ended. He had a sundae cone on one hand, Percy's t-shirt on the other, and a big smile covering his whole face. As far as Percy knows, Grover was probably the only fan that he ever had.

"Dude that was sick!" Grover said, throwing the shirt straight to Percy's face. Naturally, with the reflexes of an athlete, Percy caught it. "You're really something, Percy Jackson. You know that?"

Percy kind of dazed out as Grover started talking on and on about his surfing skills. Yeah, right. As if that would work. Apparently, no one at his school wanted to be friends with a person who's been winning surfboard competitions all over the area, without even getting wet. Everything just came naturally, honest. But people couldn't admit that he was winning on merit alone.

"How do you do it?" Grover asked, right when Percy snapped out of his inner thoughts.

"What?"

"Stay dry"

"I don't know, man" Percy shrugged as he placed his surfboard back into his bag. Probably the only prized possession that he had. Not that his family had lots to begin with. "I'm just glad I got the cash. Maybe I'll take Mom out to the diner."

Grover sort of anchored an arm all over Percy's shoulders and dragged down his best friend with his own weight. "You do that."

"You don't do that"

"Gotcha"

* * *

The bell to Olympus High rang ten minutes after Percy and Grover arrived. Most of the people drove to school, so Percy and Grover had about a few minutes of silence before the driveway to the school became chaotic with all the honking, screeching and speeding cars.

With years of experience in being target roadkill, the two decided to play it safe and sit on the large lawn that was definitely road free. Here, they were invisible, unless, of course somebody decided to walk over them.

"Whoops" Clarisse La Rue said, as she 'accidentally' kicked Percy's backpack. It moved a yard before getting stopped. Percy just honestly hoped the sandwich his mom made him wasn't included in the squished part under the boot of Octavian, one of Clarisse's minions, because that would mean he would skip out on lunch again.

Grover ran, leaving Percy to deal with the monsters on his own.

This was a natural sight in Olympus High. People continued to move like it was nothing. Percy didn't look up, mainly because the only way to hasten Clarisse's departure would be to not respond. She usually got bored before long and would leave him alone.

Another voice entered the commotion. "C'mon, Clarisse. Leave him be"

"Aw. We were just having a little fun"

"Not in detention, I assume?"

Percy slowly looked up. It was Annabeth Chase, their student council representative. She walked over to grab Percy's bag, and initiated a stare down with Clarisse until the bully gave a '_hmph'_ and walked away.

Annabeth walked over and held out his bag. "Y'know, you could take her down yourself."

"I know." Percy shrugged and gingerly took the bag from Annabeth. He would've gladly taken Clarisse down had he the opportunity. But their principal, Mr. Dionysus, for some reason, never really liked Percy. And he wasn't about to give the principal the satisfaction of kicking him out of school over something as simple as standing up for himself.

"I can't always save everyone from Clarisse. Try to do your part, eh Jackson?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms as she watched the boy stand up. She couldn't believe it. For someone taller than her, and definitely more muscular, Percy was a… wuss.

Hey, he often stood up for those who can't themselves. Tyson, Grover. Even Rachel, when she got a bit carried away by her eccentricities. Wasn't that enough?

"Not a problem, I'll stay out of trouble" He finally said, setting down his skateboard and getting ready to skate to class. It was nearly bell time. "But hey, thanks for the save."

"Anytime, you wuss."

Annabeth watched as Percy took off with a small smile on her face. Until she heard her name.

"Hey Annabeth!" Luke Castellan called, coming from the parking lot. "I'll walk you to your class!"


	2. Percy

_Thank you for reviewing! this chapter is for you guys. Hope you enjoy!  
_

_- Fraeia_

* * *

**PERCY**

You've probably wondered if being a son of Poseidon meant having a lot of perks. Let me break it to you, there are none. I mean, sure we get all these special abilities, like I can breathe underwater, or stay dry whenever I come into contact with water, but that doesn't make life any easier. In fact, I can't join the swimming team because Clarisse La Rue said no one else could win whenever I get into the pool. I win surfing competitions outside school but even that gets old since it doesn't count in our school. And trust me, you don't want to go pushing it to a demigod's face that there's someone better than they are. Especially when you don't have an army of half siblings (or opportunistic leeches, like Octavian) for support, or at least have the confidence to protect yourself from nasty comments. Being a demigod sucks, when you don't even have much opportunities to feel like a god.

So, here I am, with all my abilities. Sitting alone in my usual lunch table, because Grover went to join his own lunch group (no demigods allowed). A copy of Shakespeare is propped up front. I always have to work doubly hard on English, like everyone else around. Demigods are dyslexics… or at least most of them. But that's one of the main things that keep us all here in Olympus high. No one else could deal with us weird misfits.

"I don't need foresight to figure out that scrunched up look on your face" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said, carelessly throwing her lunch tray beside me. Minus Grover, Rach was the first friend I've ever made in Olympus High. She's not popular because she was only distantly related to a god, or an oracle maybe. Her Sight was something Octavian had contested and beaten a year ago, so her popularity went down quickly. Before Grover became a bit cooler, he took her in our group because he thought she was hot. I agreed because nobody deserves to be humiliated the way she had, and she never left me alone since.

"I agree. Speak up!" Piper McLean said, taking the other seat, holding a vegetarian whatever in her hand (Whatever that is will always be outside my vocabulary). Now Piper's really something. You bring Aphrodite and a famous Cherokee actor together? Bam, alternative beauty. No, seriously. Piper was probably one of the prettiest people around school, because she's different from her normal blonde siblings. Maybe that's why she loved playing it down. Anyway, it's for the same reason why she eats at our table. Because I have that power to make everyone around me invisible.

"Man," I exclaimed through gritted teeth, trying hard to fight against Piper's charmspeak. "Piper, stop doing that"

"Wha—ah! Oh. Fine, then don't speak up"

Rachel laughed hard. I mocked a straight face and stayed silent. More from will power than charmspeak, really. I wasn't in the mood. PE didn't go well because I had to sit out on swimming class (Seriously?!), Math was a bore and Octavian purposefully stuck his boot on the part of my bag right where my peanut butter and blue jelly sandwich was. Operation _make it through today without lunch, _bring it.

As if understanding what I was thinking of, Rachel took the extra pudding she bought and placed it in front of me without so much a hesitation. "You better eat it, or it's on your conscience, wasting good money on good food for pride." It was embarrassing, really, having to beg for food. And from a girl, nonetheless. My manners would've killed me ages ago. But I swear, she was probably the best friend I could ever ask for. She got me right down to the pride thing.

"You're the best, Rach. Thanks" I said, the guilt quickly vanishing as I remembered that she had a habit of giving me puddings when they'd serve two flavors. Whether I had lunch for the day or not. That's just the way she is.

I let that thought pass so we could eat in silence. Piper already took the lead, as she looked over at the baseball team's table. Probably eyeing Jason Grace, one of the nicer jocks. She's been talking about him nonstop ever since she thought he looked at her for about a minute (I have no idea how minutes last in girl language). Rachel took my Shakespeare reading, so I was forced to find something else to do. Without meaning to, my eyes glazed over to Annabeth who I thought was looking at me. I blinked, trying to clear my eyes just to make sure.

Nope. False alarm.

Since she wasn't looking, I decided to take advantage. Their group was always interesting to watch. I mean, when you're popular, you're pretty much free to do whatever you want. And with Luke Castellan in the lead, whatever meant tons of fun. Luke was practically the definition of cool. He's just seven years my senior and officially holds the title assistant gym coach and the current club coach for track and field team. Though he liked hanging around with the students more than with the faculty. Mainly because of his brothers and Annabeth, who's been friends with him family ever since.

Anyway, Luke was joking around with his two brothers, Connor and Travis, and Ethan Nakamura, from our year. Annabeth quietly sat beside Luke, sketching something on her notebook as she usually did. Luke leaned in and whispered something in Connor's ear who smiled and walked over to Octavian to relay the message. I watched them for a little while more, but finally got bored because they started to eat lunch without Connor.

Left to my own devices once again, I grabbed back the book Rachel stole from me and started rereading, concentrating on the scribbles she was so generous enough to leave behind. It took me about ten seconds until I realized she was talking to Connor. With ADHD reflexes and a bit of paranoia I sat up and mentally intruded upon their discussion with a concerned expression. Since when had Connor and Rachel been talking?

"Hey, It's cool!" Rachel told me as soon as she noticed the frown forming on my face. "We're lab partners"

The opening was all too clear. It took me half a second to react, but by then, Connor was half through the motion of throwing the slushie on Rachel. I couldn't race against momentum that much, so when I tried to shield her, my arm was the only casualty. Rachel, on the other hand, got her shirt wet. I managed to save her face, but that was kind of useless.

I swear, the grounds were rumbling with the laughter of the whole campus.

Rachel's face turned as red as her hair as she stood up, grabbed Piper by the wrist and sped away, close to tears. Without really thinking about it, I stood up, took a fistful of Connor's shirt and pulled him up close. Bad things started going on my mind. I wanted to seriously punch him right there and then, but then, I realized that Annabeth was touching my arm softly.

"You're more than this." She whispered pleadingly. "I know you are."

I let go immediately and watched as Connor cowardly ran back to his brother. In my crazy, anger-triggered mind, I knew she was right. I was not about to stoop so low to Connor's level. Trying not to meet anyone's eye, I stuffed my book into my bag and left the empty pudding containers and Annabeth behind.


	3. Annabeth

_Thank you so much for reviewing! I made this a little longer for you to enjoy.  
Enjoy! Don't forget to put in your comments. :)_

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I was thinking of drawing the façade of one of the buildings right in front of me when I caught sight of Percy, sitting on the table right in front of the building I wanted to draw. I quickly looked away and found another object to draw. I've never really known Percy that well. Everyone just sort of tossed him aside because he was insignificant for being an only child. Admittedly, I've done it myself. Nobody could just understand him, really.

So he stuck around with those whose lineages were ambiguous at best. Problem was, he decided to hang around people who have the knack for making enemies. Grover? Only a demigod guardian. Piper? Too different to blend in with her siblings. Rachel? Well, as Octavian said last year, there can only be one at the top. Even Nico and Hazel, Hades' kids, weren't much help (In fact, they add a little terror to the group) when they'd drop by. And Percy has this annoying habit of getting into trouble for meddling in fights that aren't his own. He's the most illogical person I've ever met: doesn't stand up for himself, but loses just about everything for a friend.

Which is why I've decided to stick around and stand up for him.

I had no idea that the ruckus was going to happen because I've been engrossed in starting the sketch. Had I known, I would've been the one holding Connor by the scruff of his collar. Instead I found myself running to race against Percy's temper, hoping that he had the sense to at least hear me out. I already got him out of a tight spot from when he got into a heated exchange with Octavian for insulting Rachel yesterday, no way can I use my authority to bail him out of this one again. Especially since Luke was seeing this with his own eyes.

My game plan was to be honest. I meant to be stern but when I got close enough to Percy, I couldn't just scold him for at least trying to protect his friend. Besides, he looked so angry, I wasn't sure I could beat that. He had more motive than I had, that's for sure. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to at least get his attention, so I placed my hand on his arm.

"Percy," I called, but he was still lost in his thoughts. "Just let him go. You're more than this. I know you are." By this time I could see the storm in his clear green eyes calm down. I was glad to know he does listen to me.

There was a period of confusion when Percy let go, mainly due to Connor panicking and leaving her behind. There wasn't a hint of anger in Percy's demeanor after that, but I hoped he would acknowledge me. Thank me. Get mad at me. At least say something, because I was getting a bit uncomfortable with his silence. I mean, I wouldn't want to be kept in the dark. Is he mad at me? Angry? He simply walked away without looking at me, leaving me to stare at his back. My stomach did triple flips, from the anxiety of not knowing whether I've made a friend or a foe. And while he may be the most docile creature I've ever known, I have this feeling that being an enemy of his was not going to be pleasant in the near future.

Luke stood beside me and watched as the black haired boy disappeared. "I do feel sorry for him"

"Yeah, so do I." I agreed absentmindedly, although my tone was obviously unsure. I shook off my daze. "Hey, I think I got to catch up with him. Make sure he doesn't do anymore trouble. I'll just see you after classes, yeah?" And with that, I excused myself, got my bag and started looking for Percy. Still had a half hour until my next class, and I sit right in front of Percy so I wanted the least bit of assurance he wouldn't throw spitballs on my hair or something.

I had a strong feeling I would find him waiting outside the ladies changing locker by the gym. And I was not mistaken; the trip from one side of the school to the other was worth it. It was hard to spot him at first, because he suddenly looked different to me, but I definitely saw him glancing around with a worried face, waiting for Rachel. The door opened and Piper came out. She and Percy exchanged a few words and then Piper turned her heel and started to leave. Walking straight towards me.

There were a few yards between us, so I had time to compose myself. By the time she acknowledged me with a neutral stare, I was looking more like a student council representative who was trying to figure things out in case the incident gets reported to the principal. I hope.

"Is she okay now?" I asked, pointing at the door, because it still remained quietly still since Piper left.

"Yeah." Piper said. Well, at least she wasn't mad at me. "Just getting the last bit of slushie out of her hair. It's the second time it happened to her today and she was already wearing her second set of clothes. Good thing Percy gave her his hoodie."

"Oh, that's good." I said, nodding. So that's why he looked different… He was now wearing a plain gray shirt. Though the thought passed by rather quickly, replaced by a bothered thought that Rachel was so used to these kinds of incidents, a spare set of clothing was nothing out of the ordinary. "Does she still need help?"

"Thanks, but I think she can take care of herself now." Piper confidently said, flashing me one of her rare smiles. "Anyway, I'll go ahead. I still have to finish my homework"

I nodded and resumed walking again. By now Percy had noticed me and was leaning against the wall, just watching me with his seagreen eyes and an unreadable expression. Because he provoked me, I started doing the same; scrutinizing him, taking everything he physically is apart and just… judging him. I've never really thought about it before, but his body was almost perfect: Lean, tall, with sunkissed skin and hair that always looked windswept. I just realized that sometimes it does bother me how unruly he looks. But now he does look kind of cute.

Rachel finally went out of the girls' changing locker, grabbing our focus away from the silent stare down. I was surprised that she looked more normal, now that she had discarded her usual doodle and hole filled pants for a pair of denim shorts that was probably Piper's. In place of paint stained shirts, she wore Percy's hoodie, and looked quite snug in it despite the hoodie being a size or two bigger. I may not have an affinity for fashion or beauty, but she was surprisingly very pretty.

My stomach did triple flips again as I saw them talking. Percy smiled at her as she frowned at something he commented on. I was sort of jealous that Rachel had a friend like Percy. I don't think I could count of Luke having my back nowadays if someone suddenly decided to do something as bad as that. Lend me his sweatshirt or anything.

She waved at me and started walking to meet me halfway. Percy remained behind. "Hey council rep! is there something wrong?"

Why does everyone assume they did something bad whenever I show up?

"No, actually. I just want to check if you're okay." I assured her. "Also, to apologize on Connor's behalf. I'll make sure it gets reported."

"_Phew_. Well, thanks Annabeth. That's very kind of you." Rachel smiled. "Also, it's okay. I'm used to it."

"Don't be." I said, surprised at the thought that she retired the thought of fighting back.

"I just have to wait until his time comes." She shrugged. "I mean, I can actually foretell the future better than him. No lie."

I laughed nervously.

Rachel didn't seem to notice. "Anyway… I have to go. See you guys later."

She ran off, leaving me alone with Percy. I sighed.

"Hey about the—"

"—Yeah, about that. Thanks." Percy interrupted, sparing me the humiliation of explaining. He gave me a warm smile, which warmed me up more than what I would've expected. "I was seconds away from actually punching Connor's face off."

The humor was well appreciated. I never really liked Connor.

"I was scared you'd really do it." I admitted. "I mean, you looked so mad, I wasn't sure you'd hear me out."

He laughed softly and it warmed me up again. He had a nice genuine laugh. "Yeah. And I just found out Rachel was already slushied early this morning. I probably won't hear you out if I knew. Anyway, were you saying something before that? I think I just blacked out. Sorry."

"Wait, hold that thought. We should already start walking to class."

"Oh yeah, here, let me carry your things." He told me, holding out his hands. My first instinct was to decline. Nobody had ever offered to carry my stuff, not even Luke, so I wasn't familiar with the gesture. As far as I'm concerned, I can carry my own things. But then the temptation was hard to deny. I mean, it's not everyday that somebody just offers to carry your things, right? And my sling bag was really digging into my shoulder.

"Thanks." I gave in and allowed him to take it. "Anyway, back to the story. Nothing important, I think. I actually forgot what happened exactly. Spur of the moment."

A pause.

Then, "She's scared of you, you know?"

"Oh?" I was surprised. Was he talking about Rachel? She was kind of fidgety awhile ago. "Why so?"

"I don't know. You are kind of intimidating, I mean... you do have the power to send us to detention. And nobody loves detention."

Nobody ever does. Detention was a place where Coach Hedge, our gym teacher permanently resides. That aside...

"Are you?" I knew I had to ask. "I mean, intimidated by me?"

"No." He quietly replied. "Should I be?"

I didn't answer, because I was torn. I wanted him to be intimidated, but at the same time, I was tired of being feared. I may be a wee bit thankful that he wasn't.

A gentle kind of silence finally pushed through and fell in between us. Surprisingly, I didn't felt the need to bring anything up. He didn't seem to like the talking, and I was comfortable with that since I didn't really like to talk that much too. There was this kind of peace that fell in between us and I had this feeling that he understood what was running on my mind. He never showed that he was the least bit annoyed that I was being a nosy representative; he didn't make me feel bad about checking up on Rachel or hinted that he felt bad that he didn't get his revenge like most demigods would. It was a refreshing feeling. I wish the walk never stopped.

"Well, here we are." He said, holding out the door for me.

"Thanks." And then, "Hey Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good friend."


	4. Rachel

I apologize for the delay, but here it is! I hope you enjoy this

Fraeia

* * *

**RACHEL**

I half-walked, half-ran to my class even though I still had a few minutes to spare. Frankly, Annabeth was giving me the bajeebers with all her Royal Highness authority and perfectly golden hair (plus a well toned body). If she would just cut us all some slack maybe I would be as finicky around her. But my name isn't jiminy cricket, and the sun never changed the way it moves, so I guess I'll have to settle for that.

I was kinda feeling bad for leaving Percy with her. Hey, a girl's gotta do what she gotta do… especially when she's being threatened for decorating the class turtle's tank with smiley stickers. I mean, nobody else was in the room that time, but I'm sure she knew about that.

No regrets though. Mrs. Dodds the turtle seriously needed some cheering up.

Anyway, I sat outside the door of our room and waited for the bell to ring. I felt hideous wearing short shorts. They feel very uncomfortable. I'm practically butt naked, and people who filled out the hallway were definitely staring. I'm sure there were at least a couple of Aphrodite progenies (you could always tell them even from far away… they were practically screaming of #PERFECTION #OMG) and some others from minor gods. I wanted to tell them to _just stop, please, okay?_ But then I would attracted more attention. Great. A catch-22. I have half the mind to return these shorts to Silena Beauregard if only I had an extra pair. Don't take it the wrong way, I really do appreciate that she followed Piper and me back to the locker room so she could lend her stuff, but she still had the flair for fashion and 'strutting out her stuff'. My legs don't even look good. They weren't built the way Silena's were; straight and thin. They're deathly pale and… ugh. I'm not even going to continue

To distract myself from thinking about my hideous legs, and to avoid looking up at people, I tucked my legs closer to my chest and played with the strings that came off Percy's hoodie. Incidentally, I breathed in the scent of his jacket. Not surprisingly, it smelled faintly of sea and his usual fabric conditioner. Not that I stalk him or what okay? We've just been friends long enough for me to know things like that without even trying.

Okay?

Fine. I do like him. I don't know if he ever remembered (I never shall have the courage to ask, I swear) but I briefly went to the middle school where he went. Right before my dad took me into this awful boarding school of etiquette for girls. We weren't close. In fact, I doubt he ever noticed me at all, because he was different then. He wasn't as shy, or as docile: he always picked the fights and he was playground king. Which was probably why I was attracted to him. Always had a thing for bad boys. Detention was practically home for him.

And it sucks not to be with him right now because of Madame president to be's presence, but at least I got his jacket. I was more than thankful that I get to wear it, because seriously, I've been dreaming about this day since forever. Maybe under a different level of relationship, but this one comes in second. I'm thinking I'll keep this and buy him a new one. I like how this one fit me.

I resurfaced into the real world to brush off a few sons of Ares who jeered at me. They didn't have the same effect on me as they do to other people, which was good because I was already impulsive and hotheaded on my own. I'm not even going to lie or hide that fact. That's just the way I am.

"Think you'll fit in?" A familiar voice said, right when I was about to enter my thoughts. I quickly stood up to face him. I wasn't the least bit scared, because seriously, this guy was a weiner. I could punch him in the face, he could return it, and I won't even feel a thing out of the whole ordeal. "Think you'll be better if you wear normal clothes, weirdo?"

"Watch it, scarecrow!" I said, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Octavian was never scary, even though I was obviously inches shorter than him. "You don't want to mess with me"

A scene flashed into my mind: Octavian's daily morning report and people laughing at what was happening onscreen. I smiled deviously to myself at the thought, and it obviously scared Octavian.

"I—I know the future!" He stammered, fighting for his confidence as he involuntarily clutched the beanie baby that hung limply on his belt. What a wuss. Dependent on stuffed toys for prediction. He couldn't even do on his own. "I—There's a lot about you that you don't know!"

"Like how you're planning on stealing my clothes after PE? Or switching my food with something I'm allergic to?" I smiled, remembering all the poetry that would flash on my mind. Everything was starting to make sense now: all the what, who, when and where. It was like, my ability to discern my poetry made all sense now. I flashed another smile of victory, as I realized that I was better than him now. I may not understand most of my predictions, but at least mine would hit a hundred percent. While his…

The crowd was building up around us. Octavian's hand hung limping to his side as he tried to deflect this gaze away from my fiery eyes. Luke, who was conveniently passing by, broke everything off and asked me to release Octavian. My anger for the stunt Luke's brother played on me flared, but I had the sense not to act on it.

"Not a problem, Luke" I said, quickly following orders.

And turning to face the hideous man I wished never went to school as I did, "And Octavian? Ripping beanie babies are so not environmentally friendly"

Octavian stumbled—I have no idea why he was stumbling as his feet were firmly planted on the ground—and he proceeded to straighten his argyle printed YSL sweater while he cleared his throat. Have I ever mentioned how much I hated the way he made high fashion so awkward?

Right on cue, the bell rang, giving me the opportunity to walk into the classroom with much flair. He wobbled with the lack of balance as he got enveloped into the mass of students walking through the hallway. I was spared from any awkward form of separation. Thank the gods they have answered my prayer. I've always wanted a dramatic exit.

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! _

_Spoiler alert: The title is going to be Jason ;)_


	5. Jason

Whew. glad I got this out. This is actually one of my most favorite chapters. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do. :)

- Fraeia

* * *

**JASON**

I woke up with a start. I could hear movement outside, and there was the smell of blueberry pancakes wafting into my room. Strange… because it couldn't be my mom. She never left her room, much less on an early morning and not to cook at all. Eyes still hazy, I quickly sat up from realizing that this was not your ordinary morning in the Grace residence.

My vision darkened and I saw spots. Nope, apparently my body was not ready to sit up. I took deep breaths and tried to focus by looking outside, which was magnificent as ever. Our house sat on a cliff overlooking both the sea and the city; the prime spot in our neighborhood. Back when my mom was still okay she made sure to take advantage of that and had nearly half of our house made of glass. My room literally had a glass for a wall overlooking the sea (Mom had the side overlooking the city). I love it mainly because it made me feel like I'm floating above the waves. It was probably one of the reasons why I chose to stay through the chaos.

A few minutes later, when I was a bit more stable, I finally stood up and got out of the room. Aside from the blueberry pancakes, everything was impeccably in order. Three plates were set on the dining table with pancake towers each. I smiled.

My sister was home.

A few more steps and I saw her busily straightening up the books on our glass coffee table. The natural sunlight flooded the whole area and restored it to its natural minimalist beauty. Mostly glass or white furnitures.

"Good morning" I croaked, and crumpled on the daybed that faced our ginormous flat screen. Behind it, the huge window provided the view of both the sea and the city meeting in a beautiful coastline. Have I told you I'm in love with our house? I know, I know. It's just that I really reaaaallly like it. It was a privilege for having an actress for a mother. And I guess an Olympian for a father.

"You know you're so hopeless." Thalia chastised. "I left this place clean and I come back to it dirty."

Thalia is two years older than me and emancipated from us a year ago, which left me and mom in the house. You'll figure out why soon.

I shrugged and watch as she returned to her cleaning, figuring she never really need an explanation. Between my mom's depression and me in the varsity, nobody could really take care of the place.

Yes, you heard it. My mom's depressed. About two years ago she got into an accident. An aerial accident. Her plane had engine trouble and crashed into a mountain on the way to a shooting. The crew, director… basically everyone else died in the incident. She was the only one breathing by the time rescue arrived, and even then she was close to dying. She got better soon enough, but she never really _came back_ after that. The doctors told me she had post-traumatic stress disorder. But I think she just lost the will to live. She stopped seeing her shrink and spent her days wasting away in her room with bottles of pills. Thalia and I tried to helped her get back on her own feet, but she hasn't been positively responsive. Although every now and then she would return to her normal self, functioning like a normal human would, getting scripts, job offers, modeling whatever. It was weird having to deal with reaching out to her because she's always been physically distant even when I was young. A responsibility Thalia and I had to live with. Now it's just up to me. I don't even know how we get to keep our extravagant lifestyle. I figure it's my dad.

"Let's eat? Call her for me?" Thalia said as she stacked the last set of books that lay sprawled on the floor. Her tone got stiff when she acknowledged our mother. I couldn't blame her. We had a 'mother'. Not a mom.

But I didn't dwell much on that as I mechanically obeyed and walked towards the masters' bedroom, as I have every day. The door was halfway opened, so I could see that inside, the shades were pulled up. This was a good sign because it meant that our mother was having a good day. Good days are when she returns to normal. This was usually good, except for when Thalia was around.

"Mom?" I knocked.

"Good morning Jason." She was wearing a robe and a smile. She had her arms wide open, and beckoned me to give her a hug.

"Um. Breakfast is ready." I said, smiling politely. I never really knew how to be a good son and I wasn't about to pretend that I do, so I ignored it and turned around. She followed me out and settled down before breakfast with a determined spirit. I almost wished all days were like this, except, wishes don't exactly come true in my world. Thalia took a seat to her left and I took the one on her right. The air of awkwardness and tension was so thick; I had half the mind to squak like a chicken.

The natural sunlight stroke our dining room, seemingly illuminating mom. She was really beautiful, especially now that she had a peaceful expression on. With golden hair that always shone, mesmerizing blue eyes and slender facial features, she really looked like a… goddess. No wonder Zeus fell in love with her.

I shifted my attention to Thalia, who started to eat her breakfast. She was a stark contrast to mom, with short dark hair, freckled skin and a rebellious air. She looked like a pixie. It was hard to think we're even related, since I look more like mom than she did. I figured she got the zeus looks? In girl form that is. It was objectively hard to think that they were related, except they both wore a pained expression in their eyes. One full of anger, discontent and maybe a bit of fear.

"So how's your baseball team, Jace?" Mom first spoke, catching us both from our daydreams. Thalia and I both jerked in surprise. It was so unlike for her to speak, it took us a full minute to realize that she was trying to strike a conversation. Or call me by a nickname.

"Uhh… Fine." I managed to stammer, once I got hold of my senses. Anger started bubbling up in me for all those times she wasn't _there_. "We've reached the semis."

"Really?! Wow, that was fast." She said, flashing me a smile. She was literally glowing like an angel. I admit, in a snap all of my anger melted into this warm feeling of happiness and satisfaction. It wasn't everyday she noticed me… or my accomplishments, for that matter. "When is the next match? Maybe I can drop by?"

I was about to give an honest answer when Thalia chose to burst the bubble.

"Don't even waste his time"

My mom flashed an angry look at her. Thalia returned the favor. I almost joined the fray and tried to stare Thalia down. She was seriously ruining any chance of mom becoming permanently normal (I haven't completely given up on her, you know). But I suddenly remembered the anger I primarily felt for her and decided not to waste my time dividing my attention between them. It had always been like this even before the accident.

Thalia was born hating our mother, which was why I was often spared from her wrath when possible. And I often walked out of arguments like this right before it flames up because they'd make me pick sides. Which I hate, because both of them are at fault most of the time. And so, with a heavy heart, I left the godly delicious pancakes for some fresh air.

I ended up locking myself in my new car, parked right outside our house. A brand new Audi A3 from mom's last movie, which was her gift for me getting my driver's license. It even smelled new and stuff. I felt a little bit guilty for escaping the argument and not take her side on this one, but neither would I want to get on my sister's bad side. I left that matter as I leaned back and closed my eyes, just trying to shut everything out with some Kings of Leon.

In a relatively normal way, people wished to live like me. Believe me when I tell you, it's not as glamorous as it looks like.


End file.
